


Happy

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anne gets her happy ending, F/M, Love, Past Relationships, Romance, happy ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: She moved on..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovely readers. I wanted to give Anne a happy (ish) ending. :) Hope this is okay.

The old, worn out chair protested loudly as Anne leant back, smiling happily as she did. She barely noticed the sound as the looked to the man in front of her. Her pale, lively eyes refused to move from him. Greedily, she quickly took in his appearance. From his messy hair to his ever growing beard, she took in every little detail. Her normally pale face was, by now, crimson as Robert noticed her stare. Reluctantly, she forced her eyes away from him... His deep, warm chuckle filling her ears, however, captured her attention only seconds later. The sound, as familiar as it had become, sent shivers down her spine. It also caused her smile to widen.

Leaning forward in his chair and capturing her blazing face in his warm hands, he spoke to her softly, as if he was sharing a secret. The amusement in his eyes captivated her. She felt no desire to look away. If anything, she wanted to lose herself in him and his wonderful, happy eyes. A lump formed in her throat as she saw the love he felt for her within them. His bright eyes became even more breathtaking. Even if she wanted to talk, words wouldn't have come to her.

"I love it when you get embarrassed." He admitted to her, his voice teasing and light. It immediately caused her blush to deepen, much to his amusement. Her eyes still refused to move from him, even as she smiled shyly at him. Embarrassment only a small part of her feelings. Robert too seemed deep in thought, as he brushed a thumb tenderly against her cheek. His gaze completely focused on her pink lips...

In an instant, his lips found hers, closing the tiny space between the two of them. She gasped slightly as his lips brushed against hers, desire shooting through her. Her breathy sigh filled his ears and he desperately wanted to hear it again. Pulling her gently from the chair and onto his lap, the kiss deepened instantly. He could never get enough of her soft, pink lips. No matter how much he kissed her. She felt wonderful against him and it was his turn to sigh. Anne chuckled as she broke apart from him.

"Got to remember to breathe." She told him, breathlessly, automatically wanting to kiss him again. Her gaze had once again dropped to his slightly red mouth. Her mind was full of him. He was all she could think of. How it felt to be close to him, to kiss him, to love him and even to hear his terrible jokes. As she stared at the man she'd come to adore, happiness filled her. For the first time in years, she felt whole. She felt complete. The thought made her smile. 

She watched as he stared at her, smiling as she did. The desire to blush, as usual, strong. She forced herself not to. After all, why should she be embarrassed? He loved her. Adored her, even. That was clear. It was in every kiss and hug they shared. It was even in his voice at times. 

Wrapping her arms around him, tightly, she closed her eyes. The desire to savour the moment too overwhelming for her to ignore. Robert held her against him, his large arms making her feel incredibly safe. She didn't want the moment to end. As the moments ticked by, Anne reluctantly opened her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He was concerned, that was obvious to her. She shuffled into him even more before answering him. Her voice was soft as she eventually spoke.

"I'm more than okay. I'm happy...."


End file.
